Les Oubliés
by Idril Elanesse
Summary: Rompus par la fatigue et affaiblis par la peine de la perte de leur Guide, la compagnie arrive dans la Lothlorien. Dans le passé d Aragorn d ou ressurgit des personnes mises à l’écart....(Slash !)R&R !


Disclaimer : Aucun de ces personnages ne m appartien, je me contente de contrôler leurs âmes ! *sourire diabolique* Je n ai pas l'intention de faire de l'argent sur leur dos, alors n'engagez pas de poursuites, SVP.  
  
Résumé : Rompus par la fatigue et affaiblis par la peine de la perte de leur Guide, la compagnie arrive dans la Lothlorien. Dans le passé d Aragorn d ou ressurgit des personnes mises à l'écart....(Slash !!)  
  
Rating : R (pour le slash qui reste pourtant très soft)  
  
N/A : Cette fic est l'idée qui est ressortie d un beau délire avec Nicole Pavlovna (allez voir la sienne !!) donc ce n'est qu un pur délire qua l'origine je ne pensais pas publier, mais une chose en entraînant une autre, et un verre de whisky entraînant un verre de pastis...ben voilà quoi......  
  
***  
  
Les oubliés.  
  
La compagnie venait d'arriver dans la Lothlorien. Ils étaient sales, rompus, abattus et fourbus. Sur leur visage couvert de terre, leurs yeux luisaient, remplis de larmes et de souffrance. Aragorn s'avança vers Galadriel, et, incapable de soutenir le regard bleu et limpide de celle-ci, baissa la tête. Il savait qu'elle allait plonger ses yeux dans les siens, sonder son âme et voir tout ce qu'il ne voulait justement pas qu'elle aperçoive. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait conscience de sa peine, de sa détresse, de ses doutes, et de ses désirs. Elle parla, Aragorn, qui, concentré sur la voix qu'il entendait résonner en lui ne répondit pas. Legolas le fit à sa place et expliqua qu'ils avaient perdu Gandalf dans les mines de La Moria. La Dame hocha la tête tristement et dit : Soit, mais vous serez en paix cette nuit, reposez vous ici, mes chers amis.  
  
Ils se retirèrent en silence, courbés, semblant porter sur leurs épaules le poids du monde ancien. Ce n'était pas tant le lourd fardeau qu'ils avaient en leur possession qui les courbaient ainsi avant l'âge, mais plutôt la peine et le découragement que la perte d'un être cher occasionne dans de petits corps et de petits esprits à peine endurcis du poids des années naissantes. Frodon et Sam se réfugièrent entre les n?uds des racines d'un arbre. Blottis là, ils étendirent sur eux une couverture elfique aux doux reflets argentés, et, bercés par le chant mélancolique des elfes de la Lorien s'endormirent paisiblement. Legolas Partit marcher dans cette forêt qu'il avait si souvent parcourue plus tôt dans le temps, lorsque les âges n'étaient pas aussi sombres. Car ici, même entre les arbres aux feuilles d'or et l'herbe si épaisse que l'on croyait marcher dans un nuage, même à cet endroit, la peur avait percé. L'ombre se répandait alentour, et la Lothlorien restait là, éternel Joyaux d'une race en perdition, et pourtant si puissant et immense, perdue dans son éternel automne intemporel. Aragorn regarda en soupirant les hobbits endormis serrés les uns contre les autres, se donnant par là un peu de chaleur qui pouvait faire défaut à l'un et charger l'autre. Découragé, et tout son essentiel lui faisant cruellement défaut, il se mit à marcher sans but, errant aux pieds des arbres, et parcourant les rives de la Lorien pour écouter son chant féerique avec une nostalgie certaine. Il sentit soudain une présence à côté de lui, malgré cela, il ne tourna pas la tête. -Vous en faites trop, Estel, et vous vous en faites trop. Certaines choses sont irrévocables, d'autres sont impossibles à éviter, et même si vous aviez pu l'éviter, qui vous dit que ce n'aurait pas été son destin ? Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, la Dame reprit : Il y a bien longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu ainsi dans un tel état. Pourquoi diable maintenant que vous êtes de retour n'êtes vous point encore allé le voir ? Parce que je ne veux pas rouvrir ses plaies....et les miennes. Ajouta t-il d'un ton emprunt de mélancolie. Vous n'avez que peu de temps, et ce temps est vôtre tant que vous serez ici, éloigné de tout le mal qui se trouve en ce monde. A ces mots, Galadriel mit fin à la conversation et fit demi tour, pour retourner vers la Lorien chantante. Aragorn prit une profonde inspiration.......  
  
[Flash-back]  
  
Demain, je partirais tôt, ne viens pas me voir s'il te plaît, tu sais bien que je ne le supporterais pas. Un elfe hoche doucement la tête. Sur son visage se crée une grimace de douleur, comme si d'un coup on lui avait planté un poignard en plein c?ur. Il s'approche de l'homme, leurs lèvres s'effleurent. Leur baiser est salé des larmes qu'ils répandent chacun. Un goût amer s'insinue dans leurs bouches tandis qu'ils resserrent leur étreinte. Lorsque enfin ils se séparent, leur visage son ravagés par la douleur et une peine infinie marque durement leurs traits. L'homme se lève, s'incline devant le jeune prince elfe, et pars.  
  
[Fin du flash-back]  
  
Il bloqua l'air dans ses poumons, comme pour en savourer la présence, sentir qu'il était encore en vie. Lorsque qu'il ne peut plus rester en apnée, il relâche l'air et inspire de nouveau, profondément. Il secoue la tête comme pour chasser le souvenir qui s'empare de lui. Combien de rendez vous secrets, d'étreintes passionnées ? Mais Aragorn n'en est plus là. Pour lui tout cela appartient au passé. Or, le passé n'est jamais que fictif, l'on ne peut point le vivre dans le présent. Et pourtant....Elladan....s'il avait pu se douter qu'il serait là.....Il s'assied au pied d'un arbre, et enfoui avec lassitude sa tête dans ses bras. Il est prêt de s'endormir lorsque qu'une vois moqueuse lui dit : Alors ? Le roi est de retour ? Et il ne vient pas me saluer ? Elladan...... Celui-ci s'assied aux côtés d'Aragorn. Malgré la joie qu'il éprouve à le revoir, les traits de l'elfe restent étrangement contractés. Il a tant de questions à pauser, tant de choses à savoir, et si peu de temps...... Pourquoi n'es tu jamais revenu ? D'autres affaires m'appelaient. J'ai été promis. Je suis promis, corrigea Aragorn avec un certain dégoût de lui-même. Pourquoi diable employer le passé ? Je.....je suis désolé, Elladan. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de jours que j'ai passé ici à attendre. Attendre quoi, je n'en sais rien. Je me doutais que tu ne reviendrais pas, pas avant longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'attendre. Même si je savais que tout serait vain. Après tout, Estel, rien de ce qu'il y avait entre nous, aussi fort que nos sentiments aient étés, rien n'aurait subsisté à ton ascension. Ton destin ne s'accomplira hélas pas avec moi. Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Pour provoquer ce que tu cherchais à éviter. Qui suis-je après tout pour que tu me renies ainsi ? L'elfe tend la main, et saisis le menton d'Aragorn, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder. Ce qu'il lit dans le regard du roi le bouleverse. La ranc?ur et l'amertume y sont si intenses, mêlés d'un effroi palpable et d'un désespoir incommensurable. Une larme coule des yeux de l'homme. Il ne fait aucun geste pour l'essuyer. Il plante son regard dans celui de l'elfe et lui dit, d'une voix chargée de colère : De quel droit viens tu rouvrir les plaies ? De quel droit m'accuse tu ? Elladan ne répond pas, et ne détourne pas son regard de celui d'Aragorn. Puis enfin d'un chuchotement il répond : Parce que je t'aime. Il s'approche d'Aragorn et tend son visage. Leurs lèvres s'effleurent, leurs langues se mêlent. Ils mettent dans leurs baiser tout ce qu'ils ont conservé en eux durant 100 années. Un peu de chaleur, beaucoup d'amour et une passion dévorante. Les yeux d'un vert émeraude de l'elfe deviennent humides, et Aragorn le serre tout contre lui, caressant ses cheveux, son visage, et sa bouche de la sienne. Il éloigne Elladan de lui et l'observe calmement. Les cheveux blonds de l'elfe encadrent son visage à la teinte de porcelaine. Les yeux verts émeraude en amande semblent pleins de millénaires de connaissances, de peines et de joies. Les traits fins, le long biseau de la mâchoire, l'arc des sourcils, le nez droit et petit, quelques taches de son parsemé sur les joues....l'elfe semble innocent, intouchable. Et pourtant, le Roi sait qu'il n'en est rien. Si souvent il a effleuré ses lèvres, goûté à sa peau et senti son c?ur battre contre le sien..... L homme prend peur, peur de l'avenir. Il sent le désespoir s'insinuer en ses veines et l'espérance qu un monde meilleur s'apprête à naître sous l'essence même de leurs actes à tous est maintenant bien loin de tout ce qu'il peut imaginer de plus invraisemblable. Il s'abandonne sur l'épaule d Elladan et le serre avec force entre ses bras. Sagesse contre force et chaleur contre le froid qui s'infiltre en chaque personne qui à vu les ténèbres de trop près. Autant d'opposés, de matières échangées entre les deux amants qui hésitent encore. Ils savent que leur conte est voué à l'échec. Et pourtant, leurs mains se frayent un chemin entre les replis des tissus, les contournant habilement jusqu'à savourer le contact des peaux. murmure Elladan. Mais aucune phrase ne suit. Le prince est incapable de parler alors que les sentiments contradictoires se livrent une telle lutte en lui. Il continue tout de même à explorer de ses doigts fins la poitrine d Aragorn, tellement différente de celle qu'il a connu durant les années anciennes. La peau n'est plus aussi douce et les muscles sont plus présents que la simple chaire. Le Roi remarque lui aussi cette différance entre lui et l elfe. Le torse de celui-ci est toujours de son habituel blanc laiteux et la peau satinée est comme nimbée de lumière. Ils se rapprochent, s'embrassent, leur émoi s'intensifiant de seconde en seconde ; Aucun des deux ne sait ce qu'il va advenir et pourtant ils continuent muent pas le même désir, le même amour. La main de l elfe effleure le pantalon de l homme. Le Roi saisit doucement Elladan et le couche à terre. Se penchant sur lui, il effleure son corps de baisers, aussi légers que les caresses du vent dans les herbes. Leurs mains reprennent de l'assurance, cette assurance qu ils avaient jeunes amants, partisans de ces jeux interdits. Leurs chairs enfin se fondent, se confondent et se mélange tandis que s'infiltre en eux le plaisir le plus profond qu ils aient connu. Les étoiles se reflètent en leurs yeux où la fièvre s'éteint peu à peu. Peut être n'est ce même pas un reflet ? L Irréel en cet instant est si proche du réel..... Ils s'endorment enfin, chacun ayant pour abris le corps de l'autre. Et leur bonheur reste intense, même si la nuit va sur ses heures les plus claires. Le matin arrive comme la conclusion d un doux rêve. Tandis que le soleil flamboie derrière les montagnes et picote leurs paupières closes, Aragorn et Elladan se disent que la conclusion de l histoire aura toujours pour eux des goûts de sauge, d herbe et de feuilles d'or. Ils se lèvent, sans un mot, puis se disent adieu. Un baiser prolongé les unit une dernière fois. Leur échange se fait profond, presque matériel. Puis Aragorn retourne vers le palais d'or. Lorsque la compagnie repart, seuls Aragorn et Legolas remarqueront la silhouette solitaire postée dignement sur la colline, les cheveux blonds flamboyant à la lumière du soleil levant. Une plainte retentit alors, un chant d elfe. Un chant de tristesse, de peine et de mélancolie. Aragorn sent une larme perles au coin de ses yeux. Lorsque celle-ci roule, il l'aspire et donne à l'adieu le goût salé de l'amertume coupable, mêlée de regrets. 


End file.
